It has heretofore been known that it is desirable to provide means for ventilating a roof. Typical patents that have been heretofore suggested are, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,799,214, 3,236,170, 3,949,657, 4,280,399, 4,325,290, and 4,554,862.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide an improved roof vent which will effectively vent the interior of a building; which will preclude entry of water and blowing snow and insects by the action of wind from entering the building; which will prevent insects and the like from entering the building; which can be readily adapted to roofs of varying slopes and inclinations; which will prevent ice build-up thereon; which is pleasing in appearance; which is low cost; and which can be readily handled in the field; and which can be utilized for arrangement of roofs which are unsymmetrical.
In accordance with the invention, a roof vent comprising a one piece plastic body including a base wall having transversely spaced rows of integral vanes extending from one surface thereof. The vanes of adjacent rows are positioned such that the vanes define a sinuous path. Preferably, one of each of said rows having the wings extending at an acute angle to the axis of the wall and the other row of each set of rows has the wings extending at an oppositely directed acute axis to the longitudinal axis of the wall toward the wings of the one row. Thus air is vented through sinuous paths outwardly when the vent is positioned with the wings engaging the roof and the base wall spaced from the roof. Water and snow are prevented by the wings from entry beneath the vent into the building.